Truth or Dare
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Truth or Dare? Take your pic. Matt's in for the surprise of his life. He's only been at Wammys a week but he's already getting in too deep. It's just an innocent little game but which will you choose, truth or dare? MattxMello


Truth or Dare by blackdragonflower

Summary: Truth or Dare? Take your pick. Matt's in for the surprise of his life. He's only been at Wammys a week but he's already getting in too deep. It's just an innocent little game but which will you choose, truth or dare? MattxMello

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata / Gameboy to Nintendo

"Hey Matt! Wanna play truth or dare?" The (just turned) fourteen year old with bright red hair turned from his handheld videogame to look at a blonde girl about his age smiling at him.

"I'm not sure Linda... I'm fine..." The girl pouted and grabbed Matt by the elbow.

"Come on Matt! You'll have fun! Promise! I'm sure you'll make a new friend!" She smiled and Matt gave in knowing it was hopeless to try and fight her off. Quickly saving he shoved the gameboy into his pocket and followed. There was just two sitting there, number one of Wammy's Near and a blonde wearing all black that Matt had never met. Matt flushed, _she_ was kinda cute. Linda sat beside Near and hugged him around the shoulders. The albino turned a faint red.

"Matt this is Mello, Mello, Matt. Everyone ready to play?" With the consent of nods Near began. "Linda truth or dare?"

"Um... truth."

"Boring..." Mello muttered under his breath sneaking a glance over at the redhead seated beside him. His face burned and he looked away. '_What the hell was that?!'_

"... Did you steal Mello's chocolate today at lunch and my transformer?" Linda pouted and shrank having been caught.

"Yes."

"You were the one that stole my chocolate..." Mello's eyes narrowed glaring many sharp pointy objects.

"Um alright my turn! Matt or Mello?"

"I'll go." Mello muttered.

"Okay! Mello truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Um... go mess up Mr. Roger's office."

"Later. If I do it now he'll be there and I'll easily get caught and can't play your game any more now can I?"

"Oh... yeah... guess not." Linda sweatdropped with a grin.

"Well... Matt then, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Why don't you come play with any of us?" Linda questioned fiddling with a blonde pigtail.

"..." Matt grimaced. "I hate going outside. I'd rather be by myself." Which in fact was true enough. Matt always went to his room during recess putting his time to use there instead of going and "enjoying the great outdoors". Linda didn't seem satisfied with the answer but let it drop. After a couple of rounds things began to get heated up, the dares more challenging and the truths a bit more personal.

Near put a finger to his lip. "Mello truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"..." Near looked at Linda. "I have no idea what to dare him..."

"Oh I have something." Linda grinned twirling a finger around her pigtail. "Mello has to French Matt."

"...?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! NO WAY!"

"And why not?" The blonde girl smirked with a giggle. Matt didn't see what was so wrong (he still thought Mello was a girl).

Mello stood quickly stomping his foot irritated. "I'm a boy! Boys don't kiss boys!"

"Wait... WHAT?!" Matt yelped scrambling away from Mello. "Y-you're a boy?!" The gamer stuttered his face a ruby red.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mello snarled. "Yes I am a boy!"

Near smiled enjoying the hilarity of this awkward moment. "You can't go back on your word. You chose dare."

"..." Mello groaned.

"Doesn't mean I have to kiss him!" Matt volunteered.

"You are automatically included in on the dare. There is no getting out of it for either of you."

Mello sent Near and Linda glares that said 'I hate you'. "Aw come on guys! It won't that bad! Just a quick little French. If there's no tongue action the first time then you'll have to do it again."

Both Matt and Mello groaned. This was _not_ what they'd been expecting. "Fine." Mello growled.

"Fine?! How can you just let them get away with this?!" The redhead argued. Mello didn't answer, but his fists curled. Instead Near answered for him.

"It is a matter of pride for Mello. He said he would do it and he is held by his word."

Through gritted teeth the blue-eyed boy muttered, "Well said Near."

Matt looked into Mello's determined sapphire eyes and found himself lost in them. He shook himself awake, then bit his lip averting his gaze. "I'm not sure about this..." Mello sat beside Matt and grabbed the gamer by the chin and pressed his lips against the redhead's. Matt had to mentally stop himself from pushing away, otherwise they'd have to do this all over again. Mello didn't seem to be enjoying it any more than him, so Matt tried to make it a little easier. Matt slid his eyes closed and opened his mouth shyly. He was surprised when the blonde's tongue swooped in a curled around his. It took his breath away the pure carnal instinct. Matt's hands had minds of their own as they settled shaking on Mello's hips. Mello was in control of the kiss his tongue caressing Matt's into a slight game of tug-o-war.

"What's going on- Oh my word!" Matt and Mello hastily pulled away their faces crimson and burning like a volcano. Butterflies were fluttering in their stomachs like crazy but they quickly settled and changed into a feeling of dread. The game had been interrupted by, none other than, Roger. "What was just going on?"

Being one of Roger's favorites Linda quickly took control of the situation. "Um we were playing a game Roger-san!" Mello decided to screw leaving everything to Linda's care. He gave Matt's wrist a gentle tug then took of running. Matt decided to follow. "Hey you two com-!" Both boys ran from the building and out onto the yard. They disappeared into a small grove of trees on the orphanage's premises and fell onto the ground breathing hard. Their eyes met and they laughed.

"Did you see the look on Roger's face?"

"It was hilarious! I would kill to see that again!" The blonde grinned wickedly.

"I'm pretty sure he's never seen two boys ki-" Matt hushed up embarrassed. "Sorry..."

"..." Mello cocked his head to one side with a frown. "Aw. It wasn't your fault. Hell, it wasn't that bad." The blonde poked Matt's forehead. "Did you hear me?"

"..."

"Damn..."

Matt looked up at Mello biting his lip. His stomach lurched and he looked away quickly. "I never thought I'd like kissing a boy..."

Mello couldn't help but smirk. "You liked it did you?" Matt nodded. "Well... to be completely honest. You're a pretty good kisser... it was too bad Roger had to break it up." Mello laughed and placed his forehead against Matt's. "So what do you say? Maybe we could secretly go at our own pace and see if we like this whole boy kissing boy thing. It's up to you. I could care less."

"Are you saying you want to try again?" Matt questioned flushed at the close proximity.

"I'm asking if you want to secretly go out. I can't help liking you Matt." Mello pecked Matt's lips. "Let's give it a try. We can stop if one of us doesn't like it and bails."

"Okay...Mello." The blonde grinned and sat back.

"For now you wanna just sit here and talk? I don't feel like dealing with the fart."

Matt laughed. "Sure."

"So you thought I was a girl?" Mello asked.

"Well... I..." Matt blushed. "You look kinda like a girl from behind... and well... I wasn't paying attention so... until you said you were a boy... I thought you were a girl..."

"You are either really dense or were in fantasy land."

"Shut up." The gamer muttered. "I noticed you blushing after you looked at me once... and you _must_ have known I was a boy."

"Well... you shut up!" Mello yelled lightly punching Matt's shoulder. They both glared playfully at one another for a while before Matt sighed.

"Do you think... we could... try again?"

"...? You mean kiss again?"

"Yeah... since there's no one here?"

Mello smirked and leaned forward. "Remember... this is on our own terms." Matt melted as soon as Mello's soft lips met his again. The redhead didn't hesitate to put his hands on the blonde and pull him closer. Mello's fingers became tangled in Matt's raggedy red hair as their lips danced against each other. Both boys' body temperatures rose and the kiss became a little more passionate with each passing second. Their tongues met once more and fought for the title of dominant. After a few minutes of snogging each other to death they pulled away panting.

"That was... a lot... better..."

"I'll say." Mello grinned. The blonde rested his cheek against Matt's shoulder. Matt shivered as Mello's hot breaths melted against the side of his neck. "I've seen you around but... I have to say... I never thought I'd like you at all... guess I was wrong... _for once_."

"..." Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's shoulders deciding he wanted to be cuddly like a teddy bear. "Well aren't you glad we decided to play?"

"Truth or dare? Yeah." Mello kissed Matt's neck.

"So given the choice again... what would you pick?"

"Depends... if the dare's the same I'd pick that..."

"And if it was truth?"

"I'd tell them you're the best damn kisser I've ever met."

**Oh goodness gracious. Another MattxMello? Yup. Random inspiration story. Ah truth or dare. Good times playing that game (and some pretty wacky ones). Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews and favs are always loved!**

**blackdragonflower**


End file.
